


There's No Undo Button

by PrinceAdamsCourage



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, F/M, Sexting, implied sexting, mentions of Charlie/Amita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceAdamsCourage/pseuds/PrinceAdamsCourage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry finally considers getting one of those noisy devices-a cell phone. He decides to try this "texting" thing after a conversation with Charlie. Only, he discovers you can't undo a text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Undo Button

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a late night skype conversation. It's also the first time I've tried writing a fic for Numb3rs so apologies if everyone is ooc.

The steady tapping of the chalk on the board masked the sound of the knock on his office room door. Well, he never would have heard it anyway because his ear buds blocked out the background noise. As per the usual, Charlie had his music going, a play list of The White Stripes was currently fueling his mind as he worked on the latest FBI case. Though, his mind vaguely told him he needed to work on his Cognitive Theory Project as well, but right now, helping Don happened to be at the top of the list. He never could say no to his brother.

“Charles?”

He didn't hear his name called. His hand continued to move across the board, chalk in hand. He's on a roll. A breakthrough might be on the horizon and he'll be able to call his big brother and give him good news. Well, it was until he felt the tug of one of his ear buds being pulled from their resting place.

“Charles!”

“Oh, Larry! I didn't hear you come in.” He's stating the obvious. They both knew how he could get when he became absorbed in a problem. “What's up?”

“You know how I feel about having the peace and quiet of my life?”

“Is this going somewhere Larry?”

“Yes, if you let me finish Charles.” His statement was dismissed as the one he was talking to shoved his ear buds into the convenient pocket of his suit jacket. Charlie was clearly going to return to his work. Larry is content to take this as a cue to take a seat and continue speaking. “Considering the lack of contact between my universe and hers...”

“You mean Megan?” Charlie glanced over to see his mentor now seated in a vacant chair in his office. “I still wonder how you two managed to even get past the first date...”

“All jokes aside, Charles...” That tone meant Charlie's joke was dismissed. That didn't stop the younger professor from snickering quietly as he faced the board. “As I was saying… With the lack time spent together… I am finally considering getting one of those god awful devices.”

That caused Charlie to set the chalk down. This was an interesting development. His mind stopped crunching numbers and instead began to imagine how well this will go. Now he's moving to perch on the edge of the desk in his office as he curiously—and gleefully—looked at Larry.

“You? Getting a cellphone?”

“Yes.”

“Is this for real, as in our universe for real? I haven't somehow spontaneously moved across time and space boundaries to some sort of parallel universe, have I?”

“As far as I can tell, no.” Larry said, his hands rubbing together—a nervous tick as well as an indicator he was seriously considering this prospect. “I want something simple… I don't need anything fancy, just something to use to call her.”

Charlie began to grin. “What?” Only, at that question Charlie's grin increased in size and exponentially—though that was the wrong use of the term. In this situation however, he could forgive it. “Charles… Mind sharing with the rest of us here?”

“You can text her with it too.” His logical mind entered the rare realm of fantasy as he imagined Larry Fleinhardt of all people, texting. “Try it. It's not as personal as chatting, but at least you can speak to her if she's in a situation where a phone call is inappropriate. Amita and I do it all the time.”

Larry didn't look to keen. “Hmm...” He's considering it from what Charlie could see. “Perhaps...”

Another wicked idea crossed Charlie's mind. “You can also send her pictures.”

“Pictures? Charles… I'm not exactly thrilled to share pictures… Unless it's pictures of my car. She seems enthralled with my car just as much as I am.” Charlie on nods in response. “I might try it.”

Of course, Charlie was not thinking of the car when he said that, but he keeps silent for the time being. “Try sending her a picture of the car. I bet she'll love it. Of course, you can send pictures of other...things.” Okay, he lied. He's not going to keep silent. This was too great to pass up. As a multistep thinker, he had to at least see how far he can take this.

Larry seemed to take the bait. “What else would I send her a picture of? You're not implying I send her a picture of me are you?” A slow nod is given and Larry could only shake his head as he walked right out of the office.

The next time he spoke to Larry was… over the phone while Don and he were watching the game.

“Larry just read the manual. You can operate DNA synthesizer at school. A cell phone is nothing. You called me didn't you?”

“Wait, what?” Don's attention now rested on his younger brother…. Talking to Larry? Did Larry have a cell phone? This got his attention and now the game is second priority to this possibly amusing train wreck. How did Charlie talk him into this one?

“Okay, if you want to text, just go to your messaging app. It has a conversation bubble. The look varies depending on the phone company and model of the phone, but it'll say messaging or messenger or something similar under it. Then put in the cell phone number of the person you want to text. Say you want to text me. Just put in my number and type what you want to say. The same will go for Megan if you text her. Got it? Sure Larry, you can send one to me as practice. Okay, bye.”

“Larry got a cell phone?” Charlie only smiled in response, his attention focused back on the game. Well, it was until his phone rang, prompting a response from Charlie. Larry must've succeeded in sending a text.

A short texting thread seemed to go on for a few more minutes between Charlie and what Don assumed was Larry or Amita. Charlie looked thoroughly amused by this but eventually things quieted down.

“So, did Larry figure it out?”

“Yeah. I guess he's talking to Megan now. Though, I did tell him he should surprise her with a picture of himself.” The grin on his face after he spoke was wicked enough Don had a feeling he knew what was so amusing.

Just then, Charlie's phone beeped signaling he got a text.

“A picture message? Maybe it's Amita...”

“Yeah?”

Charlie didn't respond as he let the picture download. Only, once it finished and open, a startled scream sounded as he dropped his phone then and there. That prompted Don to act, picking the phone up to look—after all, what if it was a threat of some sort. Charlie did consult for the FBI.

“Wait!”

“WHAT THE HELL LARRY!”

“I tried to warn you...” Charlie's voice sounded horrified. “I need… I need… I need to see Amita to clear my mind...”

“I need a beer.”

“I think I'll take one too… and maybe ask Amita to come over...”

“I think I'll just stick to beer… I hope Megan knows what she's getting into.”

“She does...”

“How do you know, Chuck?”

“Her number was listed in the recipients.”

Elsewhere, Megan was furiously texting Larry to let him know what he'd done. In that moment, Larry wished there was an undo button for texts...and sexts. He's also going to lay low and avoid the office of his former student and colleague. He told Charles this was a bad idea. He warned him that cell phones were evil and only added clutter and ruin to the lives of their owners. Maybe he can return his and just buy a land line.

 


End file.
